


Quack (Waterparks Edition)

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten's the duck that's annoyed at his bullshit, Duck!Awsten, Duck!Geoff, Duck!Otto, Duck!Travis, Geoff's the loud duck, Literally they're ducks, Otto's the classy duck, Travis is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Literally Awsten, Geoff, Otto, and Travis are ducks... Don't ask..





	Quack (Waterparks Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for a YouTube fandom on my Wattpad @DamSaltyHos but I just changed some names and decided to post it on here for Waterparks.. Because what else would I be doing with my life besides writing these guys as ducks and posting it on the internet for everyone to see?

"QUAAAACCK!!" Geoff screamed running over to Awsten. 

"Quack?" Came Awsten's response, turning in just enough to be tackled by Geoff.

"Quack quack QUACK quack Q U A C K!!" Geoff quacked excitedly to his duck lover, who just stared at him. "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!" Awsten shook his head.

"Quack quack quack quack." Awsten butted Geoff in the head with his little beak. "Quack quack."

Geoff continued to run around Awsten excitedly. "QUACK QUACK QUACK Q U A C K Q U A C K Q U A C K!!!" 

"Quaaaaaaack." Awsten complained in annoyance.

"QuAcK qUaCk QuAcK!!!" Geoff ran into the pond near them, motioning Awsten to follow with his wing. Awsten followed begrudgingly. 

"Quaack quack." Awsten complained. He swam up to Geoff, who was practically jumping in the water, splashing around.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUAAAAAACK QUACK QUACK!!!" 

"Quack quack quack?" Awsten asked. Geoff was being too loud for him.

"QUACK!" Geoff continued to scream.

Suddenly the two ducks were joined by a third duck. This duck was a sort of classy, which neither duck liked.

"Quack quack?" The voice came out smooth. It sounded prestigious. It was Otto.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!" Geoff screamed. Awsten practically rolled his eyes.

"Quack quack quack." Otto the classy duck said. "Quaaaack quack quack."

"Quack quack quack." Awsten cut in, swimming over to Geoff, patting his head with his wing. "Quack quack quack." 

"QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" Geoff screamed in Awsten ear, who flinched his duck head away.

"Quack quack." Otto quacked, swimming back off.

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." Awsten told Geoff, who continued swimming around happily in the pond.

"Quack quack QuAcK qUaCk QUACK!" And suddenly Geoff took off swimming. Awsten chased after him.

"QUACK QUACK!" Awsten yelled after his lover. "QUACK!"

"QUAAAACCCK!" Geoff screamed hysterically. 

After a few moments, Geoff ran into another duck. Awsten swam up to him worriedly.

"Quack?" Awsten asked Geoff.

"Quack quack." Geoff responded. He looked to see who he ran into and immediately recognized the duck. It was Travis!

"Quack quack quack?" Geoff asked Travis. 

Travis was quiet for a moment before he spoke. And when he did speak, he screamed and hurriedly ran away from them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCC!!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's even better than reading this fic? Putting it in google translate and listening to it through that. Just thought I'd put that out there. ;)


End file.
